1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective coating systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a rapid radiation curing, single-component, protective coating system which may be readily repaired for the removal of a variety of undesirable markings including; stains, colorants, scratching and gouging. In addition, the invention relates to a novel UV curable formula used in the coating system which is readily photopolymerized into a hard, durable, thermoset plastic coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various coating techniques have been developed in the prior art for protecting and enhancing easily and regularly damaged surfaces. Unfortunately, prior art coating techniques have not fully addressed the commercial needs associated with protecting and enhancing valuable surfaces in an efficient and economical manner. In addition, many prior art coating products allow for the generation of toxic fumes and smoke when exposed to flames or severe heat, and may provide a safety hazard in public buildings and conveyances.
For example, many prior art coating systems employ solvent-based, high VOC content coating compositions. These coating compositions offer thin, brittle coatings which do not resist scratching, are not easily repaired and must be totally removed before reapplication.
Other current coatings are two-part meter-mix coatings such as epoxies or urethanes. The coatings require extensive surface preparation and curing time, have the presence of odors, and yellow or discolor with time and exposure to light and have a tendency to delaminate from the coated substrate with time.
Protective film coatings, which are placed on the surface to be protected as a thin plastic film, are also known in the prior art for protecting an underlying surface. However, these film coatings can be readily removed from the protected surface by simply lifting an edge and peeling the film from the underlying surface. Once removed from the underlying surface, the surface may be readily marred and otherwise defaced. In addition to removal, these films may be readily burned and shredded.
As such, a need exists for a coating system offering an economical, efficient, and reliable alternative to prior art coating techniques. The present invention provides such a coating system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for applying a protective coating to a surface. The method is achieved by applying a radiation curable reactive coating material to the surface and exposing the applied coating to a source of light for a predetermined time and at a predetermined intensity to effect polymerization of the coating.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.